Tom and Myrtle: 7th Year at Hogwarts
by OracleGoddessOfDelphi
Summary: Tom Riddle's parents left him at the orphanage to hide him from his grandfather Marvolo.  The Chamber of Secrets was never opened. Tom never killed the Riddles'. And his parents love each other and are still living.  Follow Tom and Myrtle through 7th year


It was all he was thinking about. The memory of his visit to Little Hangleton. The real reason he was left at a Muggle orphanage. He went to his father's house this summer, and there he saw the most unlikely person imaginable; his mother, she was there, holding with his father; they were smiling and laughing. The thing that troubled him most, were the answers they gave him when he questioned them.

"_Why did you leave in that awful place?" asked Tom, "why?"_

"_Do you think, for one moment, that we wanted to give you up? No, we didn't. But thought it would be the best way to protect you from my father, the right old bastard he is. Every Sunday after work from the Ministry, I would stop by the orphanage, and, and I would see you." said his mother, very clearly distraught._

_Suddenly, a little girl came running into the drawing room._

"_Mummy, look, someone sent me a dolly for my birthday"_

"_That's wonderful, my darling" replied his mother._

_It hit him with a pang of remorse, he had a little sister. She looked to be about 11 years old._

"_Mummy, who is this?"_

"_This, Melody, is your big brother Tom." she told his sister._

"_I didn't know I had a big brother," said Melody._

_They hadn't told her about him. Anger started building, even just a small amount._

"_That's because he was born when big mean Grandpa Marvolo was still alive, do you remember me telling you about him?" she asked._

"_Yes, I remember," said Melody excitedly, "you said he didn't want you to marry Daddy, and you said that he said he would take away your children, and keep them until the day he died. But Mummy, he didn't take me away?"_

"_That's because," started his mother, obviously very emotional about recalling the event, "Grandpa Marvolo died before you were born, but Tom was born, he was still alive, so I left him at an orphanage in London, and gave the matron false memories, thinking I had died there leaving Tom."_

_I was stunned. She left me there to protect me from my grandfather._

"_Melody can't wait to go to Hogwarts next year, please Tom take care of her."_

The last thing she said is stuck in his mind. _Please, Tom, take care of her._

He came back into reality when the compartment door opened, in came Myrtle. She already had her robes on, and she and Tom were going out together. Their courtship had been going on since the middle of their fourth year; it was now the beginning of their seventh. They were madly in love. Soon it would be Myrtle's 18th birthday, and he was going to propose to her at Christmas. It was so romantic, and he knew that she would love it and accept his proposal.

And the first thing she asked was "How was your summer?"

The same question every year. They never could keep in touch during the summer. And so, he began telling Myrtle the story of his summer, and she, like him, was shocked about his parents being still alive. They gave him up to protect him. At the end of the story, she was sobbing, you couldn't tell why. She was sobbing into Tom's shoulder, and he was holding her and comforting her.

They'd become Head Boy and Girl this year.

"I have a younger sister, Myrtle," said Tom, while he was comforting Myrtle, "her name is Melody, and she's starting Hogwarts this year."

"I guess one good discovery brings more adventures." Myrtle replied.

"Yes, I guess it does," Tom professed.

He gave her a kiss on the lips, the kiss started out slow, but it soon became rough, hard, and passionate, neither stopped until they were both out of breathe.

"_We will be reaching Hogwarts in 10 minutes, please leave your belongings on the train, they will brought up for you."_

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Tom and Myrtle, along with the other students began disembarking the Hogwarts Express to get the nicest carriage. The Head Boy and Girl had their own carriage.

Once everyone was in a carriage, they began to move towards the castle.

The Sorting and the Opening Feast was about to begin.


End file.
